Don't look back
by KaitxLove
Summary: Lily's parents are killed in a car crash leaving Lily guardian of her 12 yr old sister. However Rita helps the girl grow up as Lily is failing at the job. Please r&r :)
1. Chapter 1

_hi people :) welcome to my first chapter of this story. I decided I would write about Rita and Lily as I feel their characters should be explored more. I'm sorry for medical/grammar mistakes. I would love if you could read and review._

—-—-/

"Is Lily coming in today?" Tom asked Sam while they were walking into work.

It had been a week since Lily's parents had been killed in a car crash, Lily had been silent about the accident, pretending it hadn't happened, forcing herself to continue working. Unfortunately for her Zoe had refused for her to stay at work and given her a weeks paid leave, especially after discovering that Lily had a 12 yr old sister who she now has to care for.

Yes, well that's what I heard from Zoe, and that her sister has to stay in the staff room until childcare can be arranged." Sam told Tom as she walked into the staff room seeing only Rita.

Sam and Rita were both sorting their lockers when they heard the staff room door open. They spun around to see Lily and a younger girl walk into the staff room. The girl looked about 11 / 12 and looked tired. She had long brown hair tied up in a messy ponytail and was wearing burgundy jeans and a fluffy hoodie. She looked up at Lily who said to Rita and Sam.

"This is my sister Emily, can you just watch her while I talk to Zoe for a few minutes" Lily asked politely while Emily forced a smile.

"I've got a meeting with connie but I'm sure Rita can" Sam said smiling at Lily.

"Yeah sure" Rita said as Sam and Lily left.

"You can sit down you know" Rita told Emily who was standing awkwardly where Lily had left her. Emily smiled at Rita and went to sit on a chair next to Rita,

"What's it like having lily as a sister then?" Rita asked jokingly. Emily smiled and replied.

"Well she's away most of the time with work but technically she's not actually my real sister."

"What is she then?" Rita asked softly,

"She was adopted by my parents.." Emily froze slightly after saying the word 'parents'

"And now she has to look after me I guess" she finished looking ready to cry.

Rita gave the girl a sympathetic look and that was all it took for Emily to start crying.

"hey, hey it will be ok, I promise" Rita said pulling the girl into a hug.

"How do you know?" The girl asked Rita through sniffs.

Rita froze and felt tears in her eyes.

"I.. I lost my husband a few years ago." Rita told the girl who just hugged the girl harder.

Sam opened the staff room door and Rita mouthed to her 'not a good time' while Emily was buried in her shoulder. Sam nodded, smiled slightly and walked out.

Emily sat up and looked slightly embarrassed.

"Don't, worry it's ok, we all need someone to cry on." Rita told the girl.

"Hey do you have a phone?" Rita asked Emily and she nodded before pulling out a iPhone 4.

Rita pulled a pen and a piece of paper from her pocket and wrote down her mobile number.

"Text me whenever, ok, you can talk to me about anything, no matter how weird or embarrassing, I won't tell Lily." Rita told the girl before placing the number in her hand. The girl smiled as Lily walked in.

"Guess I should get back to work then" Rita said winking to Emily who smiled back.

"Do you like her?" Emily asked her sister after Rita left.

"I don't really know her, I, unlike most people here, actually work and not socialise, but I guess she's better than some people here" Lily told the girl who smirked at Lily's comment.

"Well I think she's nice" Emily said and Lily raised an eyebrow.

"Ok, text me if you need me, I'll be back for lunch, don't leave here unless your going to the toilet ok?" Lily told Emily who nodded.

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone , sorry for the delay I was on holiday :) anyway I know this chapter isn't the best written but it's ok I think, please leave a review x**

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—

Emily was sitting in the staff room alone listening to music on her phone when she decided she needed the toilet. She went out and looked around for the toilet when she saw doctors and paramedics running with a patient. She heard a paramedic say,

"This is Molly Lewis, been in a car crash, age 33, her BP's dropping. Her husbands was also injured gone to cubicles." She watched everyone rushing around.

"Zoe, her pulse's gone." Someone said.

"Ok start compressions" someone else said.

Emily felt her breathing quicken, this was what it was like for her parents, what if this woman had kids like her?

Emily ran to toilets and locked herself into a cubicle letting the tears fall down her cheeks. She hugged her knees when her phone fell out her pocket. She looked at it. The screensaver was her and her mum. Just looking at the picture made her cry even more.

She unlocked the phone and sent a text to Rita's number.

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—

"Please come quickly I really need you! E x"

"Where are you, im coming now? r x"

"In the toilets E x"

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—

30 seconds later Emily heard the toilet door open.

"Emily?" Rita called out.

"Yeah" Emily answered, instantly feeling stupid, she didn't really need Rita.

"What's up sweetie?" Rita asked kneeling down to Emily level.

"I'm sorry, I wasted your time, in fine really" Emily mumbled but Rita was not convinced.

"Look it's obvious you've been crying and your clearly upset so you might as well tell me." Rita told the girl who sighed.

"Well... It's just, seeing the couple, from the car crash and the lady in resus, it reminded me of my parents. I.. I'm sorry I wasted your time" Emily clearly slightly embarrassed.

"Hey, it's ok, it's what I'm here for, it's gonna take you a bit longer then a week to get over this so it's obvious your gonna get upset." Rita said and the girl nodded , hugging her shyly.

"How about you stay round mine one night, I know it sounds crazy"

Emily smiled and just nodded while hugging Rita, They walked back to the staff room and Emily sat on the chair.

"I know you will get through this Emily" Rita told her and Emily smiled up at her. She was so happy that Rita was looking after her.

They were distracted from there thoughts as Lily entered the staff room.

"Ahh, lily, just the person I was looking for, you see I was wondering if like Emily could maybe stay round mine one night?" Rita asked lily who looked very confused.

"Err, yeah, sure anytime" Lily said secretly happy that Rita was helping Emily, as she didn't know how to herself.

"Wait, I'm actually gonna go to the toilet now"

Emily said making Rita laugh as Emily left the room.

"Rita, can I say something?" Lily said politely, catching Rita's attention.

"I want to thank you for looking after Emily, I just don't know how to myself, she needs someone to talk to but I'm just not the right person." Lily said clearly finding it hard to admit this after seeming so brave.

"Lily, it's going to be hard for both of you, of course I will help you and Emily, she's such a great girl and she's lucky to have a sister like you"

Lily just nodded and smiled.

"so what day can she stay over?" Lily asked Rita calmly now understanding why everyone loved Rita.

"tonight?" Rita asked knowing that it was a bit crazy but she didn't need to prepare anything and it was just her in her house.

"Yeah sure, can you bring her back tommorow morning?" Lily asked knowing Emily would be delighted.

"ok, that's fine, I can get some Pyjamas for her in my break" Lily said.

**next chapter is some bonding between Rita and Emily. Sorry about the spacing my phone does it automatically **


	3. Chapter 3

**Firstly sorry for no updates I'm hoping to update more regularly now as I forgot my password :/**

Emily was sitting on Rita's sofa, clearly finding it awkward. Rita had just bought her a drink which she was slowly drinking to avoid talking.

"thirsty?".

Rita commented watching the young girl drinking

"Yeah, sorry."

"It's ok don't worry."

Emily was spending the night as planned at Rita's house and Lily had taken a night shift. Luckily Rita had a spare bedroom which she could sleep in.

"So what stuff are you into, like hobbies or whatever," Rita asked the girl casually.

"I guess music, horror films, I was quite into climbing,"

"I used to be really into climbing and stuff when I was younger, maybe I should take you one day,"

"That would be so cool," Emily said smiling.

"Whens your birthday?" Rita asked, knowing it sounded completely random.

"13th March why?" Emily answered slightly confused

"Just wondering, your gonna be a teenager after all,"Rita said happily and Emily just looked confused.

"Err, don't remind me, I don't wanna be older." Emily said honestly, the idea of being a teenager scared her.

"That's not old, try being my age, but trust me it won't feel any different to being 12." Rita said laughing slightly. Emily was slowly relaxing into Rita's house.

"I guess, but it sounds old to me," Emily said smirking.

"How did you persuade lily to let me stay over tonight?" Emily asked knowing that Lily could be strict at times.

"She wanted you too, she thanked me and everything."

"Wow, that's so not her, I think she actually likes you,"

"I think she must do." Rita replied jokily watching Emily laugh

"What's she like to live with? Are you guys close?" Rita asked Emily gently trying not to push it.

"Yeah I guess she's alright, she's a bit awkward though and well we're not really that close." Emily told Rita looking down. She felt the change in the mood of the conversation

"Do you trust her? I mean like to tell her secrets and problems and things?" Rita asked softly trying not to be intimidating.

Emily sat in silence for a few seconds, probably thinking about her answer before replying

"I guess a bit, though I have never really been a really trusting person, well especially after now. I don't really know whether I'd like to talk to her about whatever I mean it's gotta be awkward, you know her." Emily said looking up at Rita and smiling at the last bit.

"Yeah, I guess." Rita said smiling at the thought of lily in an awkward situation.

"Well" Rita continued "please feel free to tell me whatever, I'm probably better than lily at listening and helping."

Emily awkwardly laughed finally making eye contact with Rita

"No seriously I mean anything boys periods whatever." Emily looked down at the word periods. Rita couldn't understand why children were so secretive.

"You haven't started yet have you?" Rita asked Emily who was finding this conversation very awkward.

"No" Emily said shyly. "And I don't want to," she finally added.

"Trust me it's not that bad, do you want me to get you some stuff incase?" Rita asked and Emily just nodded.

"Okay when you do start don't panic, just tell me or if it's easier text me."

Emily nodded secretly happy for Rita's support. They decided to put on a film and Emily sat next to Rita and onwards the end of the film when she was tired, rested her head on Rita's shouOder. Rita smiled at the girl before taking her to bed


End file.
